Currently, a chamber for depositing a Ti thin film and a chamber for depositing a TiN thin film are separately produced in the industry. Conventionally, in order to operate four Ti/TiN chambers, the Ti and TiN chambers are simultaneously subjected to a PM process in pairs, or the four Ti and TiN chambers are simultaneously subjected to the PM process.